The present invention relates to furnishing for open office spaces and the like, and in particular to a plurality of connectors and accessories for post and beam furniture systems.
Portable partition systems for open office space and other similar settings are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, workstations, and/or work settings. The particular panels are extremely durable and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,920, which are owned by Steelcase Development Corporation, the assignee of the present application.
Post and beam furniture systems have also been developed to divide open office plans three-dimensionally into individual workstations and/or work settings. Examples of such furniture systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,275; 5,950,371; and 5,899,025, which are also owned by Steelcase Development Corporation, the assignee of the present application.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of overhead beams, each having a longitudinally-extending first channel and a longitudinally-extending second channel, and a plurality of vertical posts each having a lower portion thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of the open office space, an upper portion thereof adapted to be connected with an associated one of the beams, and at least one longitudinally-extending T-shaped channel, the improvement of a connector assembly comprising a first L-shaped bracket having a body portion and an end portion extending substantially orthogonal to the body portion, wherein the body portion of the first bracket is mounted in the first channel of an associated one of the beams, and a second L-shaped bracket having a body portion and an end portion extending substantially orthogonal to the body portion, and wherein the body portion of the second bracket is mounted in the second channel of the one beam. The connector assembly also comprising a first T-shaped connector having a body portion and a pair of flanges extending outwardly from the body portion of the first connector, wherein the flanges of the first connector are mounted in the channel of an associated one of the posts, and wherein the first connector is connected with the first bracket, thereby connecting the one beam with the one post at a first location, and a second T-shaped connector having a body portion and a pair of flanges extending outwardly from the body portion of the second connector, wherein the flanges of the second connector are mounted in the channel of the one post, and wherein the second connector is connected with second bracket, thereby connecting the one beam with the one post at a second location.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of overhead beams, and a plurality of vertical posts each having a lower portion thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of an open office space, an upper portion thereof adapted to be connected with an associated one of the beams, and a longitudinally-extending channel, the improvement of a positioning clip that comprises a body section having a first end and a second end, wherein the body section is mounted in the channel of an associated one of the posts, and an engagement portion located at the first end of the body section and engaging the one post. The positioning clip also comprises a support portion located at the second end of the body section, received within the channel of the one post, and supporting a partition connector thereon prior to assembly of an associated one of the beams with the one post.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of overhead beams, and a plurality of vertical posts each having a lower portion thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of an open office space, an upper portion thereof adapted to be connected with an associated one of the beams, and a longitudinally-extending T-shaped channel, the improvement of a connector that comprises a substantially rectangular body portion having a first end and a second end, and a pair of outwardly-extending flanges located at the end of the body portion, wherein each flange has a distal end, an outer surface located away from the body portion, and an inner surface juxtaposed across the flange from the outer surface, and wherein each flange also has a shoulder extending outwardly from the inner surface. The body portion and flanges of the connector cooperate to define a substantial T-shape and are mounted in the channel of an associated one of the posts. The shoulder of each flange is received within a corresponding groove within the channel of the one post. The second end of the body is connected to an associated one of the beams.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of overhead beams, and a plurality of vertical posts each having a lower portion thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on a worksurface of an open office space, an upper portion thereof adapted to be connected with an associated one of the beams, and a longitudinally-extending T-shaped channel, the improvement of a connector that comprises a pair of end walls, and a pair of side walls, wherein the end walls and the side walls cooperate to define a substantially parallelogram-shaped body received within the channel of an associated one of the posts, and wherein the body is rotatable within the channel of the one post until the end walls of the body abut a pair of interior walls within the channel of the one post. The connector also comprises a first surface, and a second surface juxtaposed from the first surface and having a raised center portion, wherein the center portion is defined by a pair of engagement walls that extend outwardly from the second surface and substantially parallel to the end walls, the engagement walls abut a neck portion of a channel of the one post when the end walls abut the interior walls of the channel of the one post, and wherein the center portion of the second surface is connected to an associated one of the beams, thereby connecting the one beam with the one post.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of horizontally-extending beams each having a longitudinally-extending channel, and a plurality of vertical posts each adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of an open office space and connected with an associated one of the beams, and having a longitudinally-extending channel, the improvement of a panel system that comprises a flexible sheet member having a first end and a second end. The panel system also comprises a first bracket assembly connected to the first end of the sheet member and mounted in the channel of an associated one of the beams, and a second bracket assembly that includes an elastically-deformable cord extending laterally across the second end of the flexible sheet and connected thereto, wherein the cord includes a first end a second end mounted in the channels of an associated pair of the posts. The first bracket assembly and the second bracket assembly engage the channels of the one beam and the pair of posts, respectively, and cooperate to resiliently retain the sheet member in a substantially planar condition.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of horizontally-extending beams each having a longitudinally-extending T-shaped channel, and a plurality of vertical posts each adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of an open office space, and adapted to be connected with the beams, the improvement of a wire manager that comprises at least one engagement clip having a T-shaped first portion mounted in the channel of an associated one of the beams, and a second portion that includes a first segment of a coupler, and a U-shaped utility tube that defines an interior space therein, and that includes a second segment of the coupler, wherein the first and second segments of the coupler are snappingly coupled.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of overhead beams, a plurality of vertical posts each having a lower portion thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of an open office space, an upper portion thereof adapted to be connected with an associated one of the beams, a first longitudinally-extending channel, and a second longitudinally-extending channel, the improvement of a wire manager that comprises a first bracket engaged with the first channel of an associated one of the posts, and a second bracket engaged with the second channel of the one post, and interlocking with the first bracket, thereby biasing the first and second brackets into frictional engagement with the one post. The wire manager also comprises a utility tube defining a longitudinally-extending interior, and that is connected with the first and second brackets, thereby supporting the utility tube from the one post.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of horizontally-extending beams at least some of which having a first channel extending longitudinally along a side surface thereof and a second channel extending longitudinally along a bottom surface thereof, and a plurality of vertical posts each adapted to be supported on a floor surface of an open space and connected with the beams, the improvement of a wire manager that comprises a worksurface, and at least one supporting bracket assembly that includes a first engagement member that engages the first channel of an associated one of the beams, and a second engagement member that engages the second channel of the one beam, and an outwardly-extending support arm connected to the worksurface supporting the worksurface from the one beam.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of horizontally-extending beams at least some of which having a T-shaped first channel extending longitudinally along a top surface thereof and a T-shaped second channel extending longitudinally along a side surface thereof, and a plurality of vertical posts adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of the open office plan and connected with the beams, the improvement of a worksurface assembly that comprises a worksurface, and at least one supporting bracket that includes a first engagement member that engages the first channel of an associated one of the beams, a second engagement member that engages the second channel of the one beam, and an outwardly-extending support arm connected to the support surface and supporting the worksurface thereon.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide in a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of overhead beams, and a plurality of vertical posts each having a lower portion thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of an open office space, and an upper portion thereof adapted to be connected with an associated one of the overhead beams, the improvement of a swivel support assembly that comprises an annularly-shaped puck having a flat bottom surface adapted to be abuttingly supported on the floor surface, an upper surface, and a side edge beveled outwardly from the upper surface to the bottom surface, wherein the beveled side edge provides a bearing surface. The swivel support assembly also comprises a generally circular foot plate that includes an upper surface and a downwardly facing frusto-conical surface shaped to closely receive the beveled side edge of the puck, wherein the foot plate is operably connected to an associated one of the posts and permits the post to be laterally adjusted with respect to an associated one of the beams.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a post and beam furniture system of the type having a plurality of horizontally-extending beams, and a plurality of vertical posts each having a lower portion thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on a worksurface of an open office space, and an upper portion thereof adapted to be connected with an associated one of the beams, wherein at least a select one of the beams and posts includes a longitudinally-extending T-shaped channel, the improvement including a universal utility hanger that comprises a body that includes a first portion that is generally hook-shaped having a circular central aperture that communicates with an outwardly-extending slot, a second portion that is generally T-shaped having a generally cylindrical neck, and a pair of flanges extending outwardly from the neck and forming a generally T-shape therewith, wherein the flanges are slidingly received within the longitudinally-extending T-shaped channel, and a third portion located between the first and second portions that is generally disk-shaped, and includes an exterior thread. The hanger also comprises a detachable ring having a generally annular shape and that includes an interior thread, wherein the detachable ring is threadably mated with the third portion of the body and contacts an outer surface of the channel.